UNA BODA ESCANDALOSA
by mars992
Summary: Lady Bella Swan es la única hija del marqués de Norcastle. Presionada por su padre para casarse, lo único que desea es un poco de esperanza. Un respiro ante las presiones paternas. Y, no le importaba tener que recurrir al escándalo para conseguirlo. No contaba con mucho tiempo para conseguirlo. Menos de un día. Y solo un lugar donde conseguirlo. El baile de los Remington.
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO: ****UNA BODA ESCANDALOSA**

**SAMANTHA JAMES**

**GÉNERO: HISTORICO**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**LONDRES, 1820**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Si hubiera sabido lo que el destino le deparaba, nunca se le habría ocurrido besarlo.

Pero lady Bella Swan, hija única del marqués de Norcastle, no actuó sólo por mera frivolidad. Oh, no. A decir verdad, estaba desesperada buscando un final a su difícil situación.

Estaba convencida que su única esperanza residía en el escándalo. Por desgracia, tenía muy poco tiempo. Su padre le había comunicado aquella mañana que debía elegir un marido durante la medianoche de aquel mismo día.

O lo haría él.

No se trataba de una amenaza vacía de contenido, Bella estaba completamente segura. Para humillación de su padre, había pasado mucho tiempo rechazando todas y cada una de las propuestas de matrimonio que había recibido. Y ahora la paciencia de su padre se había acabado. Durante las últimas dos semanas había recibido tres propuestas de boda. Su padre no era un tirano, pero cuando se encontraba en uno de sus días de malhumor, su presencia imponía y lo mejor era no cruzarse en su camino. Aquella noche sólo tenía el compromiso del baile de los Remington y debía darse prisa. Mucha prisa.

El baile era una típica fiesta de gala. Voces estridentes se elevaban en el aire y docenas de parejas giraban en la pista al son de un vals. El salón de baile y el salón contiguo habían sido decorados con enormes ramos de rosas rojas y rosas.

Haciendo una profunda reverencia de cortesía, Bella se desligó de los brazos de su última pareja de baile, y se dirigió entonces a un extremo del salón, cerca de las puertas de la terraza. Allí no había tanta gente y necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Y tiempo para actuar, porque sólo quedaban pocas horas hasta la medianoche.

Alguien le rozó el brazo. Bella se volvió hacia su buena amiga Alice Brandon. Dos años más joven que ella, Alice acababa de entrar en sociedad. Su amiga se la quedó mirando con sus ojos castaños ligeramente suplicantes.

-Bella, te ruego que no lo hagas. A lo mejor tu padre tiene razón, que deberías de haber elegido marido hace tiempo. Ciertamente no es por falta de admiradores..

Jóvenes pomposos y engreídos que vienen por mi dote, entre los que no hay ninguno con el que quisiera compartir mi vida. -Mientras hablaba, Bella levantó una de sus castañas cejas. Y aunque su tono era ligero, la fuerza de su resolución no lo era en absoluto.

Había entrado en su primera fiesta social con estrellas en los ojos y romanticismo en el corazón, soñaba que se enamoraría locamente de un joven guapo y elegante. Luego se casarían y vivirían el resto de su vida en un dichoso encantamiento.

Otra de sus amigas más queridas, Angela Weber, también compartía su mismo sueño.

Fue Angela quien primero encontró a su príncipe. Perdió la cabeza por el vizconde Ben Chaney en el instante en que se conocieron. Bella no envidiaba la buena suerte de Angela, no, en absoluto. No habría podido, porque nunca había visto tan feliz a Angela. No hizo caso de los rumores que decían que la propuesta de matrimonio de Ben se debía a su deseo de casarse con una heredera, porque Angela era una rica heredera. Ben amaba a Angela, estaba segura de ello porque era su amiga.

La felicidad de Angela no duró más de tres meses.

A Bella le recorrió un escalofrío. Intentó no recordar, pero no pudo dominarse.

Cierto día estaba paseando con Angela por Hyde Park. Su amiga acababa de decirle que esperaba un hijo. Se detuvieron a descansar y se sentaron en un banco desde el que se veía una de las avenidas del parque y desde donde podían contemplar a los paseantes y recibir el agradable sol de aquella mañana de primavera.

Ante ellas pasó una pareja. Era evidente que el caballero y la dama estaban enamorados. La mano enguantada de ella rodeaba el brazo del hombre y la otra estaba en la de su pareja. Mientras las jóvenes los contemplaban, se detuvieron y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso.

-Debe de ser el aire de Londres, Bella. Estos días todo el mundo está enamorado... -había dicho Angela riendo.

De repente se detuvo y Bella se volvió a mirar a la pareja en cuestión.

El hombre era Ben, el marido de Angela.

Bella no olvidaría en toda su vida la expresión de su amiga. Fue testigo de cómo el corazón de Angela se rompía en mil pedazos. La estuvo consolando durante todo el día mientras Angela lloraba con desconsuelo. Y fue a despedirla cuando su amiga se fue al campo dos días mas tarde.

Ben se quedó en la ciudad donde continuó la relación con su amante, lady Marian Winter, una viuda.

Desde aquel día, Bella había perdido la cuenta de las amantes que había tenido Ben. Angela estaba casi siempre en el campo y Bella sólo la había visto unas cuantas veces desde aquel día horrible, pero el cambio que se había producido en Angela era evidente. Ya no era aquella joven alegre y vivaz. Su mirada ya no poseía aquella luz y había perdido su pícara sonrisa.

Poco a poco volvió a centrar su atención en Alice.

-Oh, vamos -estaba diciendo su amiga-. Bella, cuando pienso en tus admiradores... ¡no pueden ser todos tan terribles! Tu padre acaba de proponerte a tres pretendientes. ¿Qué te parece el vizconde Newton?

Bella hizo un gesto despectivo con la boca.

-No puedo soportar la arrogancia de ese hombre -replicó cortante a su amiga.

-¿Y Tyler Cronley?

-Es un patán, Alice, lo sabes muy bien.

-Queda James, el hijo menor de lord Dunmire...

-Es un grosero y un estúpido, Alice. Me he cansado de decir que no quiero casarme con él. Y, además, le gusta demasiado el juego.

-Bella, te ruego que lo reconsideres.

-No hay nada que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión, Alice. -Arruinarás tu reputación...

-Efectivamente -repuso Bella con expresión sombría.

-¿No quieres casarte por lo que le ha pasado a tu amiga Angela, verdad? -preguntó Alice tras lanzar un suspiro-. Pero te recuerdo, Bella, que no todos los hombres son tan sinvergüenzas como su marido.

-Soy plenamente consciente de ello, Alice. Además, a veces me divierte mucho su compañía. -Era cierto. A Bella le gustaba reír, bailar, pero ya no era tan inocente como la primera vez que entró en sociedad-. Pero te recuerdo que acabas de entrar en sociedad -le dijo a su amiga alzando la barbilla-, y yo ya no soy tan ingenua. He sido testigo de muchas infidelidades: maridos con queridas, viudas con amantes. He visto perder y amasar fortunas al volver un naipe. La ciudad está llena de hombres despreciables cuyos vicios sólo son superados por su monstruoso ego.

-¿Nunca te casarás, entonces? -preguntó Alice sin demasiado convencimiento.

-Nunca me enterraría en el campo como ha hecho Alice -contestó Bella con expresión sombría-. Pero hace tiempo que he dejado atrás todas esas ridiculeces sobre el amor y el matrimonio. He aprendido que las bodas se conciertan para ganar dinero, posición, poder o tierras, también para tener un heredero, o quizá por todas estas razones juntas.

-Pero te vas a pasar la vida sola, Bella -dijo Alice abanicándose con expresión angustiada-, sin un marido, sin unos hijos. ¡Esta idea me parece intolerable?

-Bella no contestó. No podía negar que la dolorosa experiencia de Angela le había dejado una marca, porque no quería sufrir una traición como le había sucedido a Angela. No iba a permitir que ningún hombre la utilizara como un instrumento para su propio beneficio...

Sintió una punzada en el corazón, porque una parte de ella estaba dividida, había una parte de ella que no desdeñaba del todo el amor. Sus padres se habían amado, de esto no tenía ninguna duda. Hacía ya casi diez años que su madre había muerto pero Bella todavía recordaba aquellas discretas miradas de complicidad entre sus padres, aquellos ligeros roces en el hombro tan elocuentes...

Si alguna vez se casaba, sería con un hombre al que amara lo bastante para confiar... ah, pero ¿podía confiar lo bastante para amar?

No tenía respuesta.

Sólo sabía que no podía desperdiciar su vida como Angela, en medio de un melancólico desespero, junto a un hombre que nunca iba a compartir sus sentimientos... que nunca iba a amarla..

No estaba dispuesta.

Prefería vivir sola.

Pero su padre insistía en que tenía que casarse... y lo cierto era que no quería enfrentarse a él.

Volvió a pensar en lo que iba a hacer, algo muy sencillo. Si era la protagonista de un escándalo sus admiradores no querrían participar en él. En cuanto a su padre, seguramente consideraría que su hija no tenía remedio y dejaría de esforzarse en casarla.

Retorció el pañuelo blanco entre los finos dedos enguantados y rezó con fervor. Perdóname, mamá. Su pobre y querida madre se habría horrorizado ante lo que iba a hacer, pero Bella no veía otro camino. Todo lo que necesitaba era un caballero que la ayudara a llevar adelante su plan.

El único problema era quién. A decir verdad, no se atrevía a acercarse a un hombre que ya conocía. Tenía que ser un extraño, porque sabía que no se iba a atrever a mirarle a la cara otra vez. Con este pensamiento en la cabeza, observó el mar de personas. Tenía que haber alguien...

Pasó rozando una figura vestida elegantemente de negro. Era un hombre alto, esbelto, de anchas espaldas, lleno de gracia masculina. Bella contuvo la respiración porque fue como si hubiera aparecido desde las profundidades de su mente, desde aquellos sueños que desde hacía tiempo había apartado de su lado. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras él atravesaba las puertas que daban a la terraza y salía a la penumbra del jardín.

Algo dio un brinco en su pecho. Algo le dijo que era el momento oportuno, que aquel era el hombre adecuado. Si todo iba como ella había planeado, a medianoche iba a ser por fin la dueña de su destino.

Se volvió hacia Alice y observó que su amiga iba a intentar detenerla de nuevo. Le pareció que estaba a punto de llorar.

Bella le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-No pongas esa cara -la regañó con suavidad-. Todo irá bien, ya verás. Sólo tienes que aparecer en la terraza dentro de unos minutos, pero asegúrate de que alguien esté contigo. Y no olvides que tienes que hacer ver que te espantas cuando nos descubras...

-¡Estoy horrorizada! -exclamó Alice abriendo mucho los ojos-. Bella, cuando pienso en lo que estás a punto de hacer... elegir un hombre tú sola...

-Shhh. -Bella sonrió y pellizcó la mejilla de Alice-. Deséame suerte, querida -dijo, y sin añadir una palabra más, Bella se volvió y cruzó rápidamente las puertas de la terraza.

Tardó un momento hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad. Aquel hombre estaba a unos diez pasos de distancia. Tenía las manos cruzadas a la espalda y la morena cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras contemplaba fijamente la noche. Bella sintió que las piernas no le respondían. Pero el ruido de las faldas había revelado su presencia. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, el extraño giró en redondo justo cuando ella se detuvo.

Sus grandes ojos de color Esmeralda se cruzaron con los del hombre, de un verde acerado. Bella parpadeó y se sujetó las faldas para poderse mantener de pie. Sintió la aceleración de los latidos del corazón con una especie de temor y de prevención. El momento había llegado y no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer.

Él habló primero.

-Si busca a alguien, me temo que tendrá una desilusión. Aquí no hay nadie más que yo.

-Oh, ya veo que está usted solo. Es a usted a quien deseo ver. -Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de darse cuenta y poder detenerlas y se ruborizó cuando pensó que debían de haberle parecido atrevidas y audaces. No lograba apartar la mirada del rostro del desconocido. Bella era una mujer alta y, sin embargo, él le sacaba media cabeza. Además, era sorprendentemente guapo, con unas cejas espesas, tan cobrizas como sus cabellos y una mandíbula cuadrada, muy masculina. Sus ojos eran lo que más le llamaba la atención, tan claros como el mar y con un brillo dorado. Bella pensó que debía de ser irresistible cuando sonreía...

Bella se dio cuenta de que él también la observaba con atención. El desconocido la inspeccionó detenidamente, desde el moño castaño hasta los pies. Y aunque Bella siempre se había vanagloriado de su capacidad para mantenerse serena cualquiera que fueran las circunstancias, en la mirada de aquel hombre había una perspicacia que le hizo sentirse incómoda.

-¿Ah, sí? -respondió con frialdad, alzando una de las oscuras cejas-. Creo que nunca nos habíamos visto antes.

-No -concedió ella-. No nos conocíamos. -Bella sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero estaba allí con un propósito determinado, ¿qué hacer para no parecer una desvergonzada?

-¿Ha venido a buscarme y, sin embargo, no sabe quién soy? -Sí. Es que tengo que pedirle un favor.

-Un favor. A un hombre que no conoce.

-Efectivamente. Me encuentro en una situación en la que sólo usted puede ayudarme.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó, entornando los ojos.

Bella lanzó una risa forzada y dominó el impulso de dar la vuelta y salir huyendo.

-Hay hombres a los que les gusta arriesgarse, ¿verdad? Bien, pues mi amiga Alice me ha hecho un desafío que no he podido rechazar. Me ha propuesto que bese al primer desconocido que encuentre esta noche. Y yo, señor, le ruego que me haga este favor.

El momento era difícil y Bella aspiró y contuvo el aliento. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

-¿Hacerle el favor? ¿No nos conocemos, no es cierto? No sabe quién soy. Y yo no tengo la más mínima idea de quién es usted y creo que lo mejor es que sigamos así. -Su sonrisa era cortante-. En resumen, señorita, creo que lo mejor es que yo desaparezca de su infantil cabecita.

Bella comprendió; aquel hombre no era un joven frívolo y despreocupado como tantos otros de la ciudad. Era mayor y su comportamiento demostraba que era de aquellos que saben lo que quieren y lo saben muy bien.

Cuando el desconocido empezó a alejarse, Bella sintió pánico; al parecer, tenía la intención de volver al interior de la casa.

-¡Espere! -gritó-. ¡Se lo suplico, no se marche!

El desconocido se volvió y se encaró a ella. Bella se encogió cuando vio su expresión amenazadora.

Jovencita -dijo con severidad-, por favor, no lo haga más difícil...

Bella no escuchó el resto. Llegaron unas voces a sus espaldas, cerca de las puertas de la terraza.

Bella había sido educada. Se lo había pedido. Al parecer iba a tener que tomar la iniciativa. Rápidamente, antes de perder el valor, abrazó al desconocido y se apretó contra él.

Unas manos fuertes la cogieron por la cintura. Bella lo sintió tenso, pero no le dio la oportunidad de hacer nada más. Introdujo los dedos en los cabellos que le cubrían la nuca, le obligó a inclinar la cabeza y ella se estiró hasta su altura.

Sus labios se unieron a los del desconocido. Bella cerró los ojos. Le pareció que el mundo daba vueltas. Cientos de sensaciones diferentes la bombardearon. La boca del desconocido era suave, mientras su cuerpo era duro. Sintió el extraño impulso de agarrarse a él con fuerza, apretar su cuerpo contra el de él para sentirlo mejor... Se sintió consternada ante aquellos pensamientos tan impropios de una dama y, sin embargo, no podía negar la oleada de ansia que crecía en su interior.

De pronto escuchó la respiración de él y comprendió que el desconocido empezaba a sentirse como ella. Aunque sus dedos se apoyaron en sus caderas, no la apartó. Le recorrió un escalofrío porque no había imaginado que encontraría tanto placer en ese momento, un placer dulce, como un veneno. Bella abrió los labios, en una silenciosa invitación...

Oyó un jadeo a sus espaldas... Debía de ser Alice, pensó confusa. Consciente de que ya no estaban solos, Bella interrumpió el beso a regañadientes y se preparó para ver a Alice allí de pie, fingiendo una expresión de espanto. Lanzó un suspiro y abrió los ojos...

Bella se enfrentó a la mirada indignada de su padre.

-Oh, querido -murmuró. Alice estaba detrás de su padre, con los ojos muy abiertos. Su anfitrión, lord Remington, también estaba con ellos.

El desconocido también se había vuelto hacia la puerta. Por extraño que parezca, no retiró la mano de la cintura de Bella, con un gesto casi de protección.

Dios -exclamó con imitación-. ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? El padre de Bella se enderezó.

-Soy el marqués de Norcastle -dijo con severidad-, y le agradecería que soltara a mi hija.

**¡Nueva Historia! ¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Bella, se le volteo la tortilla y ¿Edward como reaccionara?**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO: ****UNA BODA ESCANDALOSA**

**SAMANTHA JAMES**

**GÉNERO: HISTORICO**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**LONDRES, 1820**

Capítulo 2

Una hora más tarde, los tres entraban en el estudio del padre de Bella. Aunque los rasgos de su cara permanecían inexpresivos, sabía que nunca había estado tan enfadado. No acostumbraba a enfadarse ni a gritar, pero Bella, a punto de perder los nervios, hubiera preferido que lo hiciera.

El desconocido estaba sentado, muy rígido, a su lado y ahora ya conocía su identidad. Era Edward Cullen, conde de Masen. Bella apretó los dedos sobre el regazo y se atrevió a mirarlo... pero hubiera sido mejor no haberlo hecho. Su espalda estaba tan rígida como la de un soldado y el perfil tan frío como el hielo.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que Edward Cullen había sido muy correcto, hasta cortés. A su padre no le gustaba montar escenas y le había pedido al conde educadamente que lo acompañara a su casa de la ciudad para hablar del asunto con tranquilidad.

Pero cuando a un hombre se le presiona tanto... La prueba estaba en su padre.

Bella tenía el estómago revuelto. Se sentía como una niña a punto de ser castigada por alguna travesura. Pero aquello no era una picardía infantil. La habían descubierto besando a un caballero, un comportamiento escandaloso. Recordó que ella había querido manchar su reputación... sin embargo, algo se había torcido... no pensó que su padre podía verla...

Además tenía la sensación de que lo peor no había pasado todavía.

-Bien -oyó decir a su padre-. No les voy a pedir explicaciones porque está muy claro lo que estaban haciendo. -Dirigió una mirada severa al conde-. La ciudad está llena de jóvenes vagos e imprudentes que sólo buscan su propio placer y no asumen sus consecuencias. Creía que usted, señor, no se comportaba así, que era un hombre honorable y respetable por el que yo tenía la máxima consideración. Francamente, milord, me ha sorprendido mucho su comportamiento.

El conde no contestó, pero Bella observó que cerraba el puño. Luego le tocó a ella escuchar la regañina de su padre.

-En cuanto a ti, Bella, no hay palabras para expresar mi disgusto -dijo mientras la miraba con expresión de desagrado.

Bella no pudo soportar aquella mirada. En toda su vida la había mirado así.

-Lo... lo siento, papá -tragó saliva y lentamente levantó la barbilla-. Tienes razón. La ciudad está llena de vagos que se divierten todo lo que pueden. Y yo no deseo casarme con un hombre así...

Su padre la interrumpió con un sonido de disgusto.

-Nunca hubiera permitido que te casaras con un sinvergüenza, Bella. Pero no te puedes pasar la vida sola y...

-Prefiero pasarme la vida sola que casada con un hombre que se casa por interés con la hija de un marqués, porque eso es lo que le ha sucedido a mi amiga Angela, su marido la eligió por su fortuna -dijo Bella con profundo candor-. No quería casarme, ni con el vizconde Newton, ni con Tyler Cronley ni con James Dunmire. Por eso he hecho lo que he hecho. Pensé que abandonarían sus pretensiones cuando se enteraran de lo que había sucedido. Y también creí que me considerarías un caso perdido y abandonarías tu interés por casarme.

-¡Hummmm! -murmuró el padre con la boca apretada. Luego dirigió su atención al conde-. ¿Tiene algo que decir, milord?

-Te aseguro, papá, que el conde no estaba enterado de mis intenciones -dijo Bella antes de que el conde pudiera contestar.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó que el conde se ponía rígido.

-Soy capaz de hablar por mí mismo -dijo cortante, mientras con su elegante zapato daba un golpecito en la alfombra-. Le presento mis más sinceras disculpas, milord. Mi comportamiento con su hija ha sido reprobable. Pero aparte de eso, me temo que no puedo ofrecer nada más.

-En eso se equivoca, milord. -El marqués repiqueteó con los dedos la madera del escritorio-. Porque no voy a permitir que las cosas acaben aquí.

Un terrible silencio se abatió sobre la habitación. Bella miraba a uno y a otro mientras ellos se contemplaban sin decir una palabra. ¿Por qué no hablaba Edward Cullen y decía que ella tenía razón? ¿Por qué no le decía a su padre que él no la había besado, que era ella quien lo había besado a él? Porque lo cierto es que él no tenía culpa alguna.

-Papá -dijo desesperada-, ¿no me has oído? ¡Fui yo quien lo besó!

-En cualquier caso, Bella -respondió el padre con voz cortante-, al conde no parecía que lo obligaran. ¿Me equivoco, milord?

Las mandíbulas de Edward Cullen parecían de acero. No dijo una palabra, ni para asentir ni para negar.

-Muy bien -añadió el padre-. La reputación de mi hija ha sido comprometida y no voy a permitir que se produzca un escándalo. Ahora queda por discutir cómo se va a remediar el daño.- Desde que murió tu madre -dijo mirando a su hija-, me he cuidado de ti lo mejor que he podido, Bella. Y me enorgullece decir que sólo me has desobedecido en una cosa, en tu negación a casarte. He sido paciente. He esperado durante tres años a que te decidieras, te he visto rechazar a un pretendiente tras otro y lo he aceptado porque no quería verte infeliz. Pero ahora ya eres una mujer y debes aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de tus acciones. Y ahora, creo que es mejor que hablemos en privado, milord -añadió dirigiéndose al conde-. Bella, déjanos solos, por favor...

, No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, Bella se levantó y salió de allí a toda prisa.

Edward estaba furioso, consigo mismo, con el marqués y con su problemática hija. Había aceptado la invitación de lord y lady Remington porque lord Remington había sido como un padrino para él. Sin embargo, ir al baile había sido una terrible equivocación.

Rara vez viajaba a Londres, normalmente sólo iba por cuestiones de negocios, porque le cansaba la vida de sociedad: las fiestas, la falsa alegría, los interminables chismes bajo la pretensión de buena voluntad y buena educación. Prefería la soledad de Lyndermere Park, su propiedad en Lancashire; se divertía mucho más en compañía de los granjeros y los pastores... y, claro, de Elizabeth.

A la mañana siguiente tenía que partir hacia Lyndermere Park. Odiaba el ruido y la suciedad de Londres, y echaba de menos a Elizabeth. Hizo una mueca. Si hubiera escuchado a su instinto, esto no hubiera sucedido nunca. . .

La voz del marqués interrumpió sus pensamientos y sintió como si lo pincharan con una aguja.

-Tengo que hacerle una proposición, milord. ¿Me haría el favor de escucharla?

-No -contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

-No importa -continuó diciendo el marqués con expresión helada-, lo haré.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, lo que le propongo es muy sencillo. Quiero que se case con mi hija.

-Está loco -contestó rápidamente Edward, mientras desaparecía su sonrisa.

-Le aseguro, milord, que no lo estoy.

Edward aparentaba una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-¡Qué! -dijo mordaz-. Según ha dicho, milord, hace tres años que su hija ha entrado en sociedad y yo me pregunto qué le pasa a la niña que no puede encontrar un hombre que quiera casarse con ella.

El marqués estuvo a punto de perder los estribos.

-Tenga cuidado, milord. Cuando insulta a mi hija, me insulta a mí también y no es prudente. Estoy seguro de que usted tiene ojos. Bella es muy bonita. Ha tenido numerosos pretendientes, más de los que puedo recordar. Estos últimos quince días me han pedido su mano tres de ellos.

-¡Entonces cásela con uno de ellos!

Cuando el marqués se recostó en su asiento, el cuero emitió un crujido.

-Ah, pero ellos no la han deshonrado, señor. Y usted sí.

Edward estuvo a punto de decir que aquella niña no tenía nada que reprochar a nadie, sólo a ella misma. Pero en el momento en que iba a abrir la boca, una voz atravesó su mente: ¿Papá, es que no lo has oído? ¡He sido yo quien lo ha besado!

La joven había sido muy atrevida, y era increíblemente atractiva. Y el beso... Un inesperado sabor a inocencia, más dulce que un racimo de bayas maduras, una pizca de cielo...

Al principio se había quedado demasiado sorprendido para apartarse, pero luego, no había querido hacerlo. Lo inundó el deseo en el instante en que sus labios se unieron, y fue extraño, porque no era un hombre que deseara a una mujer con tanta rapidez y tanta intensidad. Sintió el deseo de apretarla contra su cuerpo, introducirse en las profundidades de su boca con la lengua mientras sus manos exploraban la flexible madurez de su cuerpo... Pero algo había hecho que se detuviera, quizá la inocencia que sintió en ella...

No, pensó con serenidad. No esperaba que le gustara tanto, no esperaba que su dulce beso siguiera y siguiera... Pudo haberse detenido, podía haber puesto fin al beso en un instante...

-Acepto mi responsabilidad. Pero ¿espera de verdad que me case con ella? -dijo Edward con los labios apretados.

-Seré muy claro, lord Masen. Si no lo hace, se arrepentirá. Edward apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que los dientes le hicieron daño.

-¿Me amenaza, milord?

El marqués se encogió de hombros.

-Llámelo como quiera. -las negras cejas del marqués se unieron sobre la nariz-. Sé que tiene una hija.

Edward estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera directo al infierno. Pero cuando le oyó mencionar a Elizabeth se quedó helado.

-Es mi ahijada -contestó cortante-. Elizabeth Duval. Ha estado conmigo desde que era muy pequeña. Sus padres murieron en un accidente. -Su tono era sereno, tan sereno como su mirada, pero el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. El marqués no podía saber...

El marqués frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Ah, ahora recuerdo! -añadió-. Estuvo prometido con lady Margaret Sutherland, ¿no es cierto?

-Y qué si lo estuve? -preguntó con voz cortante y abrupta, sin poder dominarse.

-Y recuerdo que rompió su compromiso pocos días antes de la boda. -Casarme con Margaret hubiera sido una equivocación. -Edward sintió el impulso de defenderse.

-La madre de Margaret se disgustó mucho. Recuerdo que me dijo que Margaret había ido a visitarlo a Lancanshire. ¿Ella y su ahijada no se llevaban bien, milord?

-Esto, milord, no es asunto suyo -respondió Edward ceñudo.

El marqués no insistió. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Quiénes ha dicho que eran los padres de la niña, milord?

-No lo he dicho -repuso Edward hablando entre dientes.

-Hummm. De repente me he vuelto muy curioso, milord. Muy curioso.

-Hijo de puta -dijo Edward con los ojos llameantes- No tolero que nadie remueva en el pasado de la niña.

-No habrá necesidad si se casa con mi hija. -El tono del marqués era tan suave como el aceite y no apartó los ojos del rostro de Cullen-. ¿Y bien, milord? ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Edward se levantó impulsado por la ira. Era imposible que supiera... No podía permitir que el marqués supiera la verdad. La verdad no le heriría a él, pero la vida de Elizabeth ya no sería la misma, y él quería lo mejor para ella. Sólo tendría lo mejor.

-No hay otro remedio -murmuró.

-¡Excelente! -exclamó el marqués-. Creo que la boda debería celebrarse lo antes posible... -Se levantó, abrió una puerta de roble macizo y llamó a su hija.

Bella entró lentamente en el estudio, con la sensación de que el mundo era una mazmorra oscura. El conde estaba de pie junto a la ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. En cuanto a la expresión del rostro de su padre, algo le dijo que todo había salido bien, porque estaba satisfecho de su charla con el conde. Sus palabras la llenaron de sospechas.

-El conde tiene que darte una noticia, querida.

Edward Cullen se volvió y le miró con expresión tirante.

-Al parecer, vamos a casarnos, milady. Espero que comprenderá que todo esto no me divierte.

Del rostro de Bella desapareció todo rastro de color.

-Casarnos -se oyó decir con voz estrangulada-. No, no puede ser. Usted no quiere casarse conmigo.

-No -repuso él haciendo una mueca-. Pero su padre es un hombre persuasivo.

Bella, anonadada, miró a su padre.

-Papá. Papá, por favor, no me hagas esto.

Bella no se dio cuenta del doloroso espasmo que cruzó su rostro. El marqués hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Te lo advertí, Bella. Te lo advertí pero no quisiste hacerme caso. Y ahora no tengo otra elección.

A Bella la inundó el espanto. Tenía razón. La había cogido. La había cazado con la trampa que ella misma había preparado.

Su padre no mentía. Le había dicho que si no elegía un marido aquella misma noche, lo haría él. Y como acababa de descubrir, su padre estaba determinado a cumplir su palabra.

Esa misma noche.

Llamaron a un vicario que se situó delante de la gran chimenea de mármol con la Biblia en la mano. Sonriente y con los ojos adormilados, miró a los dos hombres.

-¿Empezamos, señores?

El marqués le hizo un gesto para que empezara. Estoico y silencioso, el conde se adelantó y se colocó, muy rígido, frente al vicario.

No miró siquiera a su novia, que permanecía en un rincón oscuro al fondo de la habitación.

Bella sintió el impulso de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Pero su padre se había acercado y le ofrecía el brazo. Con paso pesado, Bella cruzó la alfombra, se sentía como si la estuvieran llevando a la tumba. Cuando se situó junto al conde, fue como si un temor enfermizo le recorriera la médula. Gritó en silencio. ¿Cómo era posible que le sucediera eso? Estaba a punto de casarse con aquel hombre, Edward Cullen, conde de Masen. Iba a casarse con él, con un hombre al que no había visto antes de aquella noche...

Le dirigió una mirada y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Tenía el perfil torvo y ceñudo, tan rígido como la espalda. Sintió el leve consuelo de pensar que él deseaba aquella boda tanto como ella...

Bella no quería casarse, y menos aquella noche. Jamás habría querido que fuera así su boda, en una habitación desangelada, y a medianoche... La desesperación le atenazó el pecho. Si el momento tenía que llegar, le hubiera gustado que fuera diferente... Un coche con cuatro caballos la habría llevado hasta la escalinata de la iglesia y ella habría avanzado por la nave con un vestido de seda y encaje. Amigos y parientes habrían llenado los bancos de la iglesia y Alice habría estado allí, mirándola con timidez, y Angela también..

La ceremonia fue rápida. Sólo se despertó cuando apoyó la mano en la del conde de Masen. A punto estuvo de retirarla porque la piel de aquel hombre era como el fuego.

Luego llegó el momento de las promesas. El conde las hizo con un tono cortante e irregular.

Las promesas de Bella fueron apenas un murmullo.

En una esquina de la habitación, el reloj empezó a tocar las doce de la noche.

Bella apenas fue consciente de que el conde se sacaba un anillo de oro del dedo meñique y se lo ponía a ella. EI anillo era pesado... tan pesado como su corazón.

Finalmente, el vicario alzó la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

-Y os declaro marido y mujer -entonó-. Milord, puede besar a la novia.

**¿Qué les pareció? Pobres de Bella y Edward…**

**Subiré una nueva historia! Acá esta el resumen, realmente es una historia preciosa y real. Amaran a este Edward demasiado y estarán muy orgullosas de esta Bella..**

_Edward Masen, «Predicador» para los amigos, estaba a punto de cerrar el bar donde trabajaba cuando entró una joven con un niño de tres años intentando protegerse de una fría noche de octubre. Como cualquier marine, Predicador sabía reconocer una situación de crisis nada más verla, y aquella mujer estaba cubierta de moratones. Inmediatamente deseó protegerla, castigar a quien le hubiera hecho aquello, pero supo también desde el primer momento que aquella necesidad de protegerla iba acompañada de otro sentimiento. _

_Bella Lassiter había conseguido despertar nuevos sentimientos en aquel gigante de buen corazón, sentimientos a los que hasta entonces jamás se había permitido dar rienda suelta. Pero cuando el ex marido de Bella apareció en Virgin River, Predicador supo que su propio futuro estaba en peligro. Y si había algo que había aprendido del lema de los marines, Semper Fidelis, "siempre fieles", era que había cosas por las que merecía la pena luchar._


	3. Chapter 3

**TITULO: ****UNA BODA ESCANDALOSA**

**SAMANTHA JAMES**

**GÉNERO: HISTORICO**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**ADAPTADO POR: MARS992**

**PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER**

**LONDRES, 1820**

Capítulo 3

Bella se recuperó del mareo. Consciente de la ardiente mirada de Edward Cullen, sufrió una repentina y cruel sensación de pánico. Intentó retirar la mano que él tenía entre las suyas, pero el conde no se lo permitió. La mantuvo sujeta con fuerza. Un brazo fuerte y desagradable le rodeó la cintura y la acercó a él.

El conde inclinó la cabeza.

Aplastó su boca contra la de ella, con una ferocidad devoradora. Fue un beso que iba más allá de la limitada experiencia de Bella. Había permitido que algunos de sus pretendientes le rozaran los labios de vez en cuando. Pero esto era diferente. El beso de su marido era indecente. Bella sintió el imperioso y desbordante fuego de sus emociones en el ardoroso roce de aquella boca sobre la suya. Aquel hombre quería desafiarla, deshonrarla.

Bella dio un respingo, apartó los labios y él levantó la cabeza mientras en sus ojos brillaba una mirada de triunfo y desafío. La joven se quedó rígida, y lo habría abofeteado si no hubiera oído la voz cortante y seca de su padre.

-Una advertencia, milord. Aunque Bella sea ahora su esposa, no olvide que también es mi hija. Hágale daño y sentirá mi cólera. Le prometo que, si llegara el caso, se arrepentiría.

Al escuchar esto el conde permaneció impávido e hizo un gesto burlón con la boca.

-Milord, no lo olvidaré -pronunció arrastrando las palabras-. Confío en que disculpe nuestra marcha precipitada. -Se volvió hacia su esposa-. Condesa, sugiero que te apresures a hacer el equipaje. Nos espera nuestra noche de bodas.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par y luego se acercó a su padre. ¡No es cierto, no está sucediendo! pensó. Edward Cullen no tenía ningún derecho a entrar en su vida. Pero lo ha hecho, murmuró con una vocecita apenas audible.

Y todos eran conscientes de ello.

El equipaje estuvo listo demasiado pronto y el carruaje del conde se detuvo ante la puerta de la casa. El conde la escoltó hasta el exterior sujetándole el codo con dedos de acero pero cuando la fue a ayudar a entrar en el carruaje, ella se soltó.

Bella se volvió hacia su padre, que permanecía de pie junto a los escalones, lo rodeó con sus brazos y se colgó de él sin reprimirse en absoluto.

-¡Papá -exclamó con voz ahogada-, no puedo hacerlo. ¡No puedo soportarlo!

La mano que acarició los cabellos de la joven estaba algo temblorosa.

-Shhh -murmuró-. Todo irá bien, Bella. Estoy seguro.

¡Es tan duro, tan frío!

-Ya sé que lo parece en este momento, niña. Pero no lo es. Por Dios ¿crees que entregaría a mí única hija a un hombre así?

Un dolor persistente le atenazó el pecho. Bella sabía en su fuero interno que su padre sólo deseaba lo mejor para ella. Pero en ese momento no podía saber qué había de bueno en aquella boda.

-¡Bella! -El sonido de su nombre emergió de las sombras.

Bella no le prestó atención.

Su padre le besó la mejilla y luego le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro

-Ve, Bella, y recuerda: ahora tienes un marido, pero siempre seré padre y siempre te querré.

Aunque sentía un nudo en la garganta, las últimas palabras de su padre le dieron la fuerza que necesitaba para volver sobre sus pasos. Cuando el conde la ayudó a entrar en el carruaje, lo hizo con la cabeza alta y espalda orgullosamente recta.

En el interior del carruaje se hizo un silencio opresivo. Bella sentía la mirada del conde clavada en ella -una mirada sombría e iracunda- como él mismo, pensó la joven temblando. A pesar de su resolución, sintió la tentación de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo.

Al poco rato el carruaje se detuvo ante una elegante mansión de ladrillo rojo en Grosvenor Square.

-Nuestro humilde hogar, condesa.

A Bella le rechinaron los dientes. El muy canalla la estaba atormentando y se divertía mucho con ello. Despreció la mano que le tendía y bajó del carruaje sin su ayuda. Un mayordomo de espalda encorvada había abierto la puerta y fueron escoltados hasta un vestíbulo amplio y embaldosado.

-Nelson, esta es mi esposa, lady Bella Swan. ¿Quieres por favor acompañarla al dormitorio dorado? -dijo Edward, apresurándose a anunciar las novedades.

Nelson se quedó atónito, pero se recuperó enseguida.

-Muy bien señor -cogió el equipaje de Bella y dirigió una inclinación de cabeza a su nueva señora-. Por favor, acompáñeme milady. Bella pasó junto al conde sin decir una palabra. El dormitorio que le mostró el mayordomo era encantador. La alfombra era de color crema y de las ventanas colgaban unas cortinas de brocado. En la cama había una colcha a juego con las cortinas. En otras circunstancias Bella habría demostrado su satisfacción en voz alta, pero no lo hizo.

¿Qué había dicho el conde? Su cerebro corrió como el viento a través de los campos. Nos espera nuestra noche de bodas. Sintió un escalofrío. No había querido decir nada con aquellas palabras, ¿o sí? No. Claro que no. Después de todo, su boda no había sido planeada. Y con seguridad el conde no esperaría que ella se comportara como una novia. O que compartiera su lecho...

-¿Te gusta la habitación?

La voz la sobresaltó y cuando se volvió, descubrió a su marido en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba apoyado con descuido en el marco de la puerta y en una mano sostenía una copa de vino. A pesar de lo avanzado de la hora, estaba tan elegante y atractivo como horas antes.

La habitación sí, estuvo a punto de exclamar Bella, eres tú quien no me gusta.

La joven hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Bien. ¿Quieres venir conmigo al salón, a tomar una copa? -preguntó, tras una breve pausa.

-Creo que no. Ha sido una noche agotadora. -Declinó la invitación con cortesía.

-¡Una noche agotadora! Pero has logrado tu propósito, ¿no es cierto? Imaginaba que querrías celebrarlo. -El tono de Edward era falsamente cordial.

-¿Celebrar? -Bella se puso rígida-. No consigo ver lo que hay que celebrar -añadió socarrona.

-Oh, vamos, condesa. Esto es lo que habías planeado, ¿no es cierto? Atraparme.

Bella apretó las mandíbulas, en un esfuerzo por contenerse.

-Es tal y como le dije a mi padre, milord. No quería casarme, y menos aún contigo -dijo cortante-. Esto es lo que intentaba evitar.

-Ah, y lo has hecho admirablemente, ¿verdad? -En el fondo de su voz había una mezcla de burla y de sarcasmo.

-Ha sido una equivocación, milord -replicó Bella con el rostro ardiendo-. A costa de uno de nosotros, lo admito, porque he juzgado mal a mi padre. Aunque quizá te resulte un consuelo saber que vas a ganar más que yo. Mi padre es un hombre muy rico. Mi dote vale una fortuna. Creo que deberías ser tú quien quisiera celebrarlo. -Su mirada se deslizó hasta la copa de vino que tenía en la mano y sonrió con dulce acritud-. Aunque veo que ya lo estás haciendo.

El dardo dio en el blanco. Edward apretó los labios y cerró la mano con la que sostenía la copa con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Bella pensó que la copa iba a romperse en cualquier momento.

-Creo que es un buen momento para contarte mis planes -dijo él enderezándose-. Sugiero que compartamos el mismo techo hasta que tu padre se apacigüe. Mientras tanto, estoy seguro de que serás capaz de convencerlo de que esta boda ha sido una equivocación. Cuando esto suceda, el matrimonio podrá ser anulado y nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino cada uno por su lado. ¿Te parece?

-Sí -replicó Bella.

-Eso haremos -dijo Edward. Empezaba a marcharse cuando se detuvo

-Una advertencia, condesa. Yo no forzaría a un caballero, besándolo, como has hecho conmigo en el jardín de los Rutherford. Un hombre... -añadió con una sonrisa falsa-. Me temo que no es muy cortés por mi parte decirlo así... pero un hombre encuentra desagradable este descaro. -Y una vez dicho esto desapareció.

Bella enmudeció de rabia. Se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta por la que Edward acababa de irse. Edward Cullen, conde de Masen, era el hombre más odioso y abominable del mundo.

Era la guerra.

Había herido su orgullo, había lanzado el guante. Su marido la había insultado, la había azotado con sus palabras.

Iba a hacer lo que él le había dicho. Compartirían el mismo techo por respeto a su padre. Pero no compartirían nada más... ni la comida, ni la habitación.

Y si Edward se pensaba que ella se iba a acobardar, se llevaría un chasco, porque Bella tomó la determinación de no amilanarse ni esconderse en un rincón.

Así, a la mañana siguiente, mandó llamar al servicio del conde y se presentó ella misma... luego ordenó que le trajeran el carruaje. Mientras lo esperaba en el vestíbulo, se detuvo ante un espejo de marco dorado y se retocó las cintas de seda de su sombrero al tiempo que tarareaba una alegre tonadilla.

-¿Sales tan pronto, querida?

Bella estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

Afortunadamente se recuperó muy deprisa, aunque el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y la cabeza a darle vueltas. Si la consideraba audaz e imprudente, eso es lo que tendría. Dio un toque final a las cintas del sombrero, se volvió y le dirigió una sonrisa que hubiera derretido al corazón más duro.

Pero no el de su marido.

-¿Bella? -Ante ella, se hallaba una imponente figura completamente vestida de negro. Sintió que el estómago se le agitaba de una forma extraña. Parecía aún más alto, enjuto y musculoso. A plena luz del día, no observó ningún defecto en su semblante, salvo el casi feroz dibujo de las cejas. Estaba tan atractivo que casi le cortó la respiración. Sin embargo, era evidente la expresión de reprobación de su mirada, más irritante que un arranque de cólera.

Bella lanzó una risita vibrante.

-¡Qué! -exclamó jovial-. ¿Crees que me había evaporado? Si es así, siento desilusionarte.

Los ojos de Edward lanzaban chispas.

-Todo lo contrario, Bella -habló con una precisión deliberada-eres exactamente como esperaba.

Bella ni siquiera le prestó atención cuando se dirigió a la puerta principal. Minutos después el carruaje se detenía frente a la casa de Alice. Cuando el mayordomo la anunció, Alice dejó a un lado su bordado y se levantó.

-¡Bella! Oh, lo siento... Yo, yo no sé cómo ocurrió... tu padre me siguió hasta la terraza y me preguntó dónde estabas. Y de pronto apareciste allí... Oh, Bella, he estado tan preocupada. Mamá ha vuelto esta mañana después de haber ido de compras con la noticia de tu boda con el conde de Masen. ¿Era él con quien estabas en el jardín? ¿EI conde de Masen? Le he dicho a mamá que seguramente era una equivocación... ¿no es cierto?

No hubo necesidad de responder. Bella cayó en brazos de Alice hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Durante todo aquel día su boda fue el centro de las conversaciones de su círculo de amigos y conocidos.

A1 cabo de una semana, lo fue de Londres.

Bella temía que la aislaran, porque la alta sociedad contemplaba con desdén a aquellos que cometían la ligereza de dar un paso en falso. Sin embargo, las damas suspiraban con envidia porque consideraron muy romántica la boda de Bella con Edward Cullen... ¡quién lo hubiera atrapado! En cuanto a los caballeros, se dirigían sonrisitas los unos a los otros porque sabían muy bien que el conde de Masen había cazado una pieza codiciada: una esposa que poseía belleza y dinero.

La agenda social de Bella cambió poco porque las invitaciones seguían llegando a diario. Pero la joven se sentía como una intrusa en casa de su marido; no por culpa de los criados, que estaban deseosos de complacerla, sino de Edward. No le podía perdonar el desdén que demostraba por su presencia en la casa, por su papel de esposa sólo nominal. En las raras ocasiones en las que se encontraba a su marido, él se comportaba con exquisita educación, aunque también con frialdad.

Una mañana acompañó a Alice a la costurera y mientras su amiga se iba con la modista al vestidor, Bella se dedicó a curiosear unas cintas de pelo en un extremo de la tienda. Sonó la campanilla de la puerta y miró en aquella dirección: acababan de entrar dos damas, una de ellas era lady Carmichael y Ia otra, lady Brentwood.

Iba a saludarlas pero las palabras murieron en sus labios.

-En toda mi vida no he conocido un caballero como Lord Masen -estaba diciendo lady Carmichael.

Bella, curiosa, aguzó el oído y escuchó con atención.

-Lo encuentro extremadamente atractivo -siguió diciendo lady Carmichael-, y encantador.

-Sí, yo también -concedió lady Brentwood-. Charles ha hecho muchos negocios con él. Ayer por la tarde recordé que en cierta ocasión me dijo que no hay hombre que respete y admire más que a lord Masen, y Charles es un hombre que no alaba a nadie a la ligera. En cuanto a su boda con Lady Bella Swan -la dama todavía no había acabado de hablar-, la mayoría de los hombres hubieran dejado que se defendiera ella sola, no importa lo dañada que hubiera resultado su reputación. La precipitación de la boda prueba que también es un hombre de nobles sentimientos -soltó una risita frívola-. ¡Por no hablar de lo bien parecido que es!

Bella apretó los labios. Que era guapo, no lo podía negar. Pero ¿encantador? ¿Noble? No tenía que vivir con el individuo en cuestión. Qué poco lo conocían, porque ese hombre era un verdadero muro, duro de pelar.

-Espero que Bella aprecie la suerte que ha tenido al cazarlo -dijo lady Carmichael-. Es muy raro que siga saliendo como si siguiera soltera. Mi hija Theodora se pasó toda la noche llorando cuando se enteró que Masen se había casado.

Bella sintió que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Tuvo el impulso de decirle a lady Carmichael que su Theodora le iría muy bien a Edward Cullen, conde de Masen.

Como no estaba dispuesta a dar pie a los chismorreos, se mantuvo en silencio y siguió oculta en su rincón hasta que las dos damas salieron de la tienda.

Durante los siguientes días, esa conversación no dejó de importunarla. ¿Era cierto que a Edward se le respetaba tanto entre la alta sociedad? Por primera vez empezó a ver a su marido desde una perspectiva diferente... y admitió de mala gana que por lo que ella sabía, Edward no era ni un patán ni un sinvergüenza. No frecuentaba demasiado las mesas de juego. Tampoco había oído hablar a nadie de que se comportara de forma grosera o imprudente y tampoco bebía con exceso. Si tenía una amante, era tan discreto que ella ni siquiera lo sospechaba. Además, su marido no poseía ninguno de los vicios que despreciaba en un marido...

Pronto empezó a sentirse culpable, porque no era una joven de carácter malicioso. ¿Qué necesidad tenían de vivir como enemigos? Cierta mañana, cuando se preparaba para bajar a la planta baja, decidió que había llegado el momento de mejorar la situación. Cediendo a un impulso llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su marido. Cuando él la invitó a entrar, Bella lo hizo...

Se detuvo junto al umbral de la puerta.

A1 parecer, acababa de volver de montar a caballo. La chaqueta de montar yacía tirada encima de la cama y, junto a ella, una camisa blanca arrugada.

De repente sintió la boca seca, mientras su mirada se clavaba en su cuerpo. Bella nunca había visto a un hombre medio desnudo, ni a su padre ni a ningún otro.

Tenía unas caderas muy estrechas y las botas sucias de barro. Los pantalones color gamo eran como una segunda piel y se pegaban a sus muslos marcando claramente todos los músculos. Pero lo que anidaba entre aquellos muslos de cortante acero atrajo su mirada de un modo indecoroso... aquella protuberancia ocultaba una masculinidad que -allí donde se liberaba de su encierro- ofrecía una visión digna de ser contemplada...

¡Pero qué le estaba sucediendo! Sorprendida por tales pensamientos audaces, alzó la vista sólo para darse cuenta de que su torso desnudo no era menos desconcertante.

Tenía las espaldas fuertes y anchas y los músculos de los brazos lisos, tensos y bruñidos. Una mata de pelo oscuro y rizado le cubría el pecho y el vientre y desaparecía dentro del cinturón de los pantalones. Su cerebro discurría velozmente: la belleza de aquellas formas masculinas nunca la hubiera imaginado... y menos en su marido.

-¿Qué quieres, Bella?

Su mirada era fría y seria. Bella se puso a temblar y rezó porque él no se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo lo había mirado. Rápidamente recuperó el valor... y todos los sentidos. Sin embargo, su voz fue apenas audible.

-Esta tarde hay una fiesta al aire libre en el jardín de los Covington. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

-No soy uno de tus pavos reales de Londres que se pavonean a tu lado para que todos te admiren, condesa. Si deseas asistir, hazlo. Pero no me molestes otra vez con estos asuntos triviales -replicó Edward con énfasis.

Bella se sintió como si la hubiesen abofeteado. Unas lágrimas estúpidas le llenaron los ojos. Parpadeó para reprimirlas y consiguió salvar su orgullo. Alzó la barbilla y subrayó su desdén con un aplomo lleno de dignidad.

-Como desees, milord -declaró simplemente y salió de la habitación con un crujido de faldas.

Cuando llegó al comedor, un resentimiento punzante había reemplazado aI dolor. Todos sus esfuerzos por conseguir la paz... reflexionó con amargura. Lo había intentado y no podía hacer más.

El siguiente paso -aunque fuera improbable- debía darlo Edward. Los días que siguieron a esta escena, Bella salió a montar a Hyde Park, asistió a fiestas de cumpleaños y recepciones. Se fue a bailar hasta muy entrada la madrugada a Almanack's. Todas las damas chismosas de la alta sociedad podrían murmurar a sus anchas sobre su matrimonio. Cuando preguntaban sobre el paradero de su marido, ella se encogía de hombros y decía desenfadada: «Es un fastidio estar siempre juntos. Además, ¿qué matrimonio de hoy en día está perdidamente enamorado?». Nunca se había sentido tan mal.

Un hombre en particular la acompañaba con frecuencia: el conde italiano Antony DeFazio. Fuera a dónde fuera, él también estaba allí. Alice pensaba que era demasiado lánguido para ser guapo. Y Bella estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, cuando miraba en el interior de aquellos ojos tan oscuros como la noche cerrada, recordaba otros ojos del color de las esmeraldas...

El conde era muy divertido y... muy pesado.

En cualquier caso, Antony era encantador y muy atento. Elogiaba el tono dorado de sus cabellos, la finura de su piel y el azul intenso de sus ojos. Coqueteaba con atrevimiento, y como al parecer su marido no deseaba nada de ella, sus alabanzas eran como un bálsamo para su orgullo herido.

Sin embargo, su marido no le prestaba tan poca atención como creía.

Edward permanecía en segundo plano, contemplando todo aquel despliegue con creciente desagrado. Antes de la desastrosa noche en casa de los Rutherford, ya había oído rumores acerca de su esposa. Según su opinión, era una dama distinguida que disfrutaba llamando la atención. No podía dejar de pensar en Rosalie Sutherland, la mujer con la que había estado a punto de casarse. En Londres había caído víctima de la belleza y el encanto de Rosalie.

Pero esta vez ya no sería tan loco.

Hizo una mueca. No, Bella no era distinta a Rosalie. No era más que una mujer vanidosa y superficial. Al final, Bella demostraría lo egoísta y dañina que era, y Edward no iba a exponer a Elizabeth a una mujer así.

¡Ah! ¿Acaso necesitaba más? Porque se habían casado hacía casi quince días y la niña no se había quedado ni siquiera una tarde en casa. Sin embargo, recordó que Bella había interrumpido a su padre y le había dicho que ella le había besado. La joven había querido protegerle. Un acto bastante honorable, por no hablar de nobleza y valor... Edward era un hombre que no necesitaba el brillo de Londres para ser feliz. Prefería la vida sencilla del campo, mucho más satisfactoria. Rosalie sólo hubiera sido feliz en Londres. Y a Bella seguramente tampoco le gustaría el campo, otra razón para convencerle de que no tenían ningún futuro.

Edward discurría todas estas cosas cuando aquella tarde llegó a su casa. Nelson corrió a recibirlo.

-Buenas noches, milord.

-Buenas noches, Nelson -contestó Edward entregando los guantes y el bastón al mayordomo.

Después, la pregunta inevitable: ¿Está la condesa en casa?

Y la inevitable respuesta:

-No, milord -repuso el mayordomo desviando la mirada. -Ya veo. ¿Y adónde ha ido esta noche?

-Ha mencionado que iba a un baile que se celebra en casa de lord y lady Raleigh, milord. Creo que la invitación llegó la semana pasada.

Fue entonces cuando Edward vio la tarjeta en una bandeja de plata. La cogió y leyó el nombre: CONDE ANTONY DEFAZIO. De repente se le puso todo rojo, porque Edward había oído el nombre del conde en boca de todo el mundo y unido al de su mujer.

-¿Ha estado aquí el conde?

-Esta tarde, milord. Él y la condesa han tomado el té juntos. Luego ha vuelto para acompañar a milady al baile.

¡O sea que la jovencita se dedicaba a invitar a sus admiradores a su propia casa! Edward se sintió dominado por la furia. Se maldijo por ello y maldijo a su caprichosa mujer porque ella tenía la culpa.

-Nelson, que me preparen el carruaje -ordenó con las mandíbulas apretadas.

Bella nunca se había aburrido tanto. El ritmo de la música era siempre el mismo. Todos aquellos rostros apiñados a su alrededor que no distinguía y el aroma de las flores frescas la empalagaba. Si tenía que soportar otra situación tan horrible como esa, estaba segura de que gritaría.

Mientras giraba por la pista de baile con Antony, rezó para que el conde la soltara. Le dolía la cabeza y los pies. Lo que deseaba más que nada en el mundo era volver a casa...

Casa, pensó con angustia. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, ya no sabía a qué lugar pertenecía. Su padre la había entregado al conde y éste pronto se iba a desembarazar de ella...

Cuando finalizó la danza, con una mano posesiva en su cintura Antony iba a llevarla a la planta baja. Bella se desligó con suavidad. -¡Oh, ahí está Alice! -exclamó-. Por favor, perdóneme, conde, pero tengo que hablar con ella. -No le dio oportunidad para protestar, y se alejó alegremente con un revoloteo de faldas.

Llegó al otro lado del salón y besó a Alice en la mejilla.

-Gracias a Dios que apareces cuando más te necesito, Alice. Antony es encantador, pero a veces es un poco pesado.

-Oh, Bella, es muy guapo y elegante. Ahora estaba pensando que está fascinado contigo.

Bella sonrió ligeramente. Observó que había dos asientos libres en un extremo del salón de baile y se sentó en uno de ellos y agitó con gracia la punta de los pies.

-Estoy de acuerdo, tiene un aspecto bastante agradable, pero hay veces que es muy presuntuoso, Alice.

Alice la miró pensativa.

-Ya podría estar en tu piel esta noche... se sentó y su mirada se deslizó por el salón de baile. De repente, se quedó boquiabierta. -¡Bella, mira! ¡Él... está aquí!

-¿Quién, querida? -preguntó Bella aceptando una copa de champaña de una bandeja que le ofrecían.

-¡Tu marido!

Tu marido. El corazón de Bella sufrió un sobresalto y estuvo a punto de dejar caer la copa de champaña.

-¿Y si te ha visto bailar con Antony? ¿Crees que se habrá enfadado? ¿Crees que estará celoso? -preguntaba Alice, casi sin aliento-. Se está acercando y... oh, querida... ¡No me gustaría estar en tu piel ahora! Bella, apostaría a que está celoso.

Bella siguió la mirada de Alice. Su amiga tenía razón. Edward estaba allí, se acercaba. Pero a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, creyó que no estaba celoso en absoluto...

Estaba lívido.

**¡Oh, Oh! ¿Que creen que pasara?**


End file.
